Orgullo
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Rose siempre ha amado montar en escoba, y era por eso que era una de las cazadoras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Cuando se montaba en la escoba, se enfocaba por completo en el juego. Dispuesta a ganar a Scorpius.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de autor:** Estoy completamente segura de que no te gustará para nada esta petición, porque no sé escribir Scorse, se me da fatal, me cuesta muchísimo y no es para nada mi fuerte. Aun así, espero que esta caquita te haga algo de ilusión, **Crislu **xD

* * *

**ORGULLO**

* * *

El ambiente del Gran Salón cuando Rose entró en él era cargado y lleno de rivalidad. Pese a que, con los años, la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se había ido atenuando, esta volvía con fuerza cuando había un partido que enfrentaba ambas casas. Y sumándole a eso el hecho de que era el primer partido de la temporada, pues los ánimos estaban aún más exaltados.

Siempre que se enfrentaba a un partido, Rose procuraba comer para encontrarse con fuerzas y no sufrir ningún susto. Escuchaba lejano el barboteo de las conversaciones a su alrededor, sin prestarles la más mínima atención porque tenía que concentrarse en el partido, preparar su mente para ganarlo. Levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia la mesa del fondo, la que pertenecía a Slytherin. Allí pudo ver a su primo Albus vestido con el uniforme del equipo de Slytherin y su vista se topó con unos ojos plateados que le miraban con autosuficiencia y desafío. Esos ojos no podían pertenecer a nadie más que a Scorpius Malfoy, cuando vio como Rose rodaba los ojos, le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo que aquello molestaría a la prima de su mejor amigo. No había nada que le provocara mayor satisfacción que molestarla.

Rose se levantó de la mesa cuando terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a los campos de quidditch.

—¡Rose! —escuchó a su primo llamándola y se giró, para ver cómo venía corriendo hacia ella, con Scorpius caminando detrás de él, aún con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia —. Quería desearte suerte para el partido.

—La van a necesitar —añadió Scorpius cuando llegó, tranquilamente, a su posición. Rose le lanzó una mirada envenenada, provocando que la sonrisa de Malfoy se extendiera aún más por su rostro.

—Mucha suerte a ti también, Albus —contestó Rose ignorando por completo al otro chico. Y, cuando terminó, se giró y volvió a seguir su camino hacia el campo de quidditch.

—¿Por qué la picas tanto? —le preguntó Albus a Scorpius cuando Rose ya no podía hablarles.

—Es divertido —contestó este encogiéndose de hombros. Y ambos siguieron el camino de Rose.

Las ovaciones provenientes de las gradas quedaban ahogadas por el viento cortante. Eso era lo único que podía escuchar Rose mientras se esforzaba en esquivar las bludger y en lanzar la quaffle que recibía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iban, tampoco le importaba, solo podía estar centrada en la pelota que tenía bajo el brazo y en esquivar como pudiera las bludgers que le lanzaban violentamente los contrincantes.

Scorpius iba pegado a la escoba de Rose, buscando la forma de quitarle la quaffle. Veía a la chica completamente ensimismada en llegar hasta el guardián de Slytherin, y eso provocó que no viera la bludger que se dirigía hacia ella rápidamente. Scorpius lanzó una rápida mirada a Albus, y le vio persiguiendo la snitch, pero no iba a alcanzarla lo suficientemente deprisa para evitar que su prima recibiera un golpe de la bludger, así que, sin pensarlo, se interpuso entre ella y la bola, provocando que la bludger golpeara su brazo violentamente. Soltó un alarido de dolor, causando que la burbuja de Rose se rompiera y mirara hacia atrás, justo para ver como Scorpius caía de la escoba siendo recogido por Madam Hooch. Segundos después, Albus atrapaba la snitch dando por finalizado el partido y siendo vencedor el equipo de Slytherin.

Nada más Rose se bajó de su escoba, fue corriendo a la enfermería, donde se encontró con Albus, el cual salía de esta.

—¿Sabes cómo está? —inquirió Rose preocupada.

—Tiene el brazo derecho completamente roto, Madam Pomfrey le iba a reparar los huesos, pero Scorpius se ha negado, según él quiere curarse a la manera muggle —Albus negó con la cabeza—. No tengo ni idea porqué haría eso, pero es su decisión. ¿Tú estás bien?

—¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —inquirió Rose confusa mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Porque la bludger que ha dado a Scorpius iba hacia ti —Albus sonrió levemente al ver la cara de estupefacción de su prima, junto con un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba algo de rabia contenida. Sin darle tiempo a la chica a que pudiera contestarle, se fue, dejándola completamente sola.

Rose se quedó un par de minutos quita, en el mismo sitio, completamente congelada ante la idea de que Scorpius la había salvado. Salvado. A ella. Casi hubiera preferido ser ella la que tuviera el brazo roto, seguro que era mucho mejor a la sensación que empezaba a nacer en su interior, esa que le indicaba que le debía una al amigo de su primo. Algo que jamás pensó que podía suceder y que le estaba provocando náuseas de solo pensarlo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse de la sorpresa, entró en la habitación, y se encontró a Scorpius tumbado en la cama comiendo chocolate.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir a ver a tu caballero de brillante armadura —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras comía otro trozo de chocolate.

—Tú no… No tenías derecho a romperte el brazo —replicó cruzándose de brazos. Interiormente tuvo ganas de darse una patada por lo estúpida que acababa de sonar, casi como si fuera una niña pequeña y no una joven de 16 años. Scorpius elevó una ceja, sorprendido y su boca formó una sonrisa socarrona.

—No era así como me imaginaba la forma en la que me agradecerías salvarte la vida —la sonrisa de Scorpius, tan provocativa, provocó unos calores en el vientre bajo de Rose que esta ignoró y que jamás admitiría haber sentido.

—No me has salvado la vida —replicó ella—. Simplemente has evitado que me rompa un brazo. Lo cual habría preferido a tener que darte las gracias.

—Bueno —empezó Scorpius mordisqueando un trozo de chocolate. Le ofreció a Rose antes de seguir hablando, la cual se negó—, yo me he roto el brazo porque me he colocado de forma que fuera así, pero la bludger iba directamente a tu cabeza. Creo que no habrías salido viva de un golpe así —Rose abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Para repetir el mismo gesto varias veces antes de que resoplara y se apartara un mechón de cabello de la cara. Scorpius la observaba de reojo, consciente de que su nerviosismo iba en aumento, e intentaba ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ciertamente ponerla nerviosa era incluso más divertido que molestarla—. Así que… —siguió como si estuviera hablando del tiempo— ¿cómo piensas agradecerme el que te salvara la vida?

—Dándote las gracias —replicó Rose envarándose y alzando la cabeza, orgullosa—. Y nada más.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no servirá para hacer que me sienta mejor… el brazo me duele muchísimo —el joven hizo gestos de cachorrito abandonado que hicieron que Rose soltara una pequeña risa.

—Eres tú el que se ha negado a que la enfermera le arreglara el brazo.

—Sé que Madam Pomfrey es una excelente enfermera, pero su vista ya no es lo que era, y su pulso tampoco. No quiero acabar sin brazo, o peor, con dos brazos más. Además, nunca han sido mi tipo las enfermeras tan mayores. Me gustan jóvenes —Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa provocativa, y luego añadió, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Y pelirrojas.

Rose abrió la boca y le señaló con un dedo, sin saber que decir. El rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, provocando que Scorpius estallara en carcajadas.

—Serás… —empezó a decir Rose pero, incapaz de continuar, le dio un manotazo en el brazo roto provocando que Scorpius parara de reír y soltara un alarido de dolor. Fue el turno de Rose para sonreír con suficiencia.

En ese momento entró Madam Pomfrey.

—¿Qué son esos gritos, señor Malfoy? —inquirió la enfermera.

—Rose me ha dado en el brazo roto —se quejó el joven poniendo cara de animalillo abandonado —. Me ha hecho mucho daño.

—Señorita Weasley, veo que le gustan las tareas de enfermería y, dado que el señorito Malfoy ha decidido curarse a la manera muggle, necesitaremos de alguien que vigile que no se haga más daño del necesario. Y veo que te ofreces como voluntaria —sentenció la enfermera.

—Pero, yo no me he ofrecido… —protestó Rose, pero la enfermera no la dejó continuar.

—Sí, sí lo has hecho. Y tendrá que informarme de los avances del señorito, además de traerle aquí para sus revisiones —y con esto, Madam Pomfrey salió de la enfermería.

—Como decía, me gustan más las enfermeras jóvenes y pelirrojas —dijo Scorpius con malicia en la voz.

—Tú cállate, que tengo que hacer de niñera porque no eres capaz de seguir unos simples consejos —replicó mordaz.

—Ya, bueno, me da igual. El resultado sigue siendo el mismo: estás a mi servicio.

Rose le lanzó una mirada envenenada, tentada de volver a darle en el brazo roto, pero fue consciente de que, si lo hacía, tardaría más en recuperarse, y no sería su niñera por un periodo prolongado de tiempo. No creía que pudiera soportar durante mucho tiempo esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al día siguiente, Rose fue a buscar a Malfoy, el cual ya tenía que salir de la enfermería, por la mañana, antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

—¿Así que hoy desayunarás en la mesa de las serpientes? —inquirió Scorpius con malicia.

—Ni hablar, eres lo suficientemente mayorcito para desayunar tú solo —respondió Rose.

—No estoy de acuerdo, te recuerdo que tengo roto el brazo derecho y… ¡tachan! Soy diestro —Scorpius tuvo que tragarse la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta al ver la cara de consternación de Rose al pensar que tendría que alimentarle—. Bueno, veo que te has dado cuenta, a la mesa de Slytherin entonces.

Cuando Rose se sentó en aquella mesa, sintió algunas miradas en su nuca. No era raro que un alumno se acercara a otra mesa o desayunara en ella, pero sí que era raro que Rose Weasley se sentara al lado de Scorpius Weasley y le estuviera sirviendo el desayuno. De hecho, Rose estaba sintiendo como su dignidad se hacía pedazos a medida que tenía que ayudar a Scorpius a desayunar, el cual no hacía más que disfrutar de la situación.

—Te juro que te mataré —susurró Rose entre dientes mientras le partía un trozo de pastel de calabaza.

—Sí, sí, las amenazas para después. Dame un poco de zumo de naranja —Scorpius vio la mirada de Rose, la cual no presagiaba nada bueno, así que añadió, intentando aplacar un poco su ira—. Por favor.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Quién lo diría, ¿eh? —se sorprendió Albus cuando se sentó frente a ellos dos —. ¿Qué haces dando de comer a Scorpius? ¿Es que os habéis convertido en esas parejitas asquerosas que se dan de comer el uno al otro?

Rose enrojeció, en parte de la ira y en parte de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Madam Pomfrey me ha obligado a ser su niñera —replicó Rose en voz un poco alta.

—Bueno, calma, leona, iba en broma —la tranquilizó Albus aunque su mirada seguía teniendo ese tinte de malicia y socarronería.

—Pastel —se quejó Scorpius con voz de un niño pequeño cuando vio que Rose pasaba de darle de comer. Esta dirigió la vista al plato con el pastel y estuvo tentada de estamparle el plato en la cara, pero se contuvo y volvió a darle de comer, quizás un poco violentamente, pues Scorpius terminó con la boca llena de pastel sin darle tiempo a tragar.

—No entiendo por qué te tengo que dar de comer, aunque seas diestro puedes partir la comida y comer tú solo —se quejó Rose mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

—Porque eres mi enfermera particular y no me gusta comer solo y abandonado. Además, es tu tarea por hacerme daño.

Rose resopló y rezó porque su brazo se rompiera también, así al menos no tendría que estar continuamente pensando en la posibilidad de clavarle el tenedor en el ojo.

Pasaron los días y Rose terminó por acostumbrarse a las bromas de Scorpius y a su presencia. Incluso discutían mucho menos, aunque Scorpius no había dejado de picarla y molestarla siempre que tenía oportunidad.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta, habían empezado a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, algo impensable antes de que Rose se viera obligada a hacer de niñera para Scorpius.

Aquel día ambos debían ir a la enfermería para ver si ya le quitaban la escayola a Scorpius y Rose era libre por fin.

Madam Pomfrey examinó de cerca el brazo de Scorpius y realizó un pequeño hechizo en este mismo.

—Ya está, los huesos estaban prácticamente soldados todos. Solo les he dado una ayudita para que terminaran de curarse. Ya no necesitará llevar esto y usted, señorita Weasley, es libre de volver a su vida normal —sentenció Madam Pomfrey. Rose suspiró aliviada, aunque en el fondo sabía que iba a echar de menos estar tanto tiempo con Scorpius, igual que este iba a extrañar poder molestar continuamente a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, ya eres libre de tener que aguantarme constantemente. Debes estar eufórica —dijo Scorpius cuando salieron de la enfermería, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Debo decir que no has sido tan insoportable como pensaba —le contestó Rose con una sonrisa—. Y creo que nunca te lo dije, pero gracias por ponerte entre la bludger y yo.

Para sorpresa de Scorpius, incluso para la propia Rose, que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, se acercó a Scorpius y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de la boca. Scorpius apenas reaccionó o pensó cuando evitó que Rose se apartara y la besó.

Rose parpadeó, sorprendida, pero finalmente enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius y le correspondió, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones que los labios de él le estaban provocando, sin preocuparse de quién era, ni de los años que llevaban a las espaldas de discusiones y competiciones. Solo podían pensar en la cadencia de sus labios, la calidez de estos y la suavidad con las que ambos se besaban. Conscientes del calor en el bajo vientre que ascendía por su torrente sanguíneo, provocando que tuviera la piel de gallina y que el mínimo roce provocara un escalofrío en sus columnas vertebrales. Rose era consciente de las manos de Scorpius en su cintura, mandando descargas eléctricas por toda su piel.

Un carraspeo hizo que se separaran, sonrojados y jadeando, con los ojos brillosos. Ambos se encontraron de frente con Albus.

—Creo que interrumpo algo —dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa. Rose miró a Scorpius, el cual estaba mirando a Albus como si fuera un bicho repugnante que intentara subirse a su pierna. Parpadeó y se tocó los labios, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo, hacia su habitación—. Sabía que esto pasaría, creo que James me debe 3 galeones por esto.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada envenenada, aunque todavía permanecía confuso por lo que acaba de hacer. Había besado a Rose. Rose. La jovencita que le sacaba fácilmente de quicio y con la que competía constantemente por cualquier cosa. Y no solo la había besado, sino que le había gustado.

En esos segundos en los que sus labios habían estado moviéndose cadenciosamente había sentido que solo estaban ellos dos.

Se había sentido como si se hubiera tomado litros de Felix Felicis.

* * *

FIN


End file.
